A driver of a vehicle turns a steering wheel to drive the vehicle. The steering effort to the steering wheel is transmitted to wheels via a steering device. When the wheels are turned to the right or to the left, the running direction of the vehicle is controlled. JP 2004-322688 A discloses a technology relating to such a steering device.
The steering device disclosed in JP 2004-322688 A includes a steering column fastened to a vehicular body, a main shaft which is supported by this steering column and which has an upper end to which a steering wheel is fastened, an intermediate shaft connected to the lower end of this main shaft via a joint, and a gearbox connected to the lower end of this intermediate shaft via a joint.
By turning the steering wheel, tie rods are displaced to the right or to the left via the gearbox, and thus the wheels are turned.